wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Randy Savage
The Macho Man The Spider Friend The Big Geno The Macho King | Data de nascimento =15 de novembro de 1952 | Local de nascimento =Columbus, Ohio | data morte = | local morte = | Estilo = | Altura =1,88 cm | Peso =108 kg | Treinado por =Angelo Poffo | Status atual =Aposentado | Estréia =1973 | Retirada=2004 }} Randall Mario Poffo (Columbus, 15 de Novembro de 1952) , mais conhecido pelo seu ring name "Macho Man" Randy Savage, é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional e ator. Savage é melhor conhecido por suas passagens na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling e pela World Wrestling Federation. Após o fim da WCW se dedicou de 2000 até 2004 exclusivamente a carreira de ator. Carreira *Circuito independente (1973-1984) *World Wrestling Federation (1985–1994) *World Championship Wrestling (1994–2000) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving elbow drop *'Signature moves' **Alternating jabs to the opponent's chest and head **Atomic drop **Diving crossbody **Diving double axe handle, sometimes to an opponent outside the ring **Hair-pull hangman **High knee smash **Jumping knee drop **Lariat takedown **Multiple elbow smashes **Piledriver **Running powerslam **Scoop slam **Snapmare **Vertical suplex *'Managers' **Miss Elizabeth **Jimmy Hart **Sensational Sherri / Queen Sherri **Gorgeous George **Team Madness (Gorgeous George, Madusa e Miss Madness) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes)NWA/AWA Southern Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*CWA International Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)CWA International Heavyweight Title (Memphis) history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes)NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Grand Prix Wrestling' :*GPW International Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)GPW International Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Gulf Coast Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Lanny PoffoNWA Gulf Coast Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'International Championship Wrestling' :*ICW World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes)ICW World Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Comeback of the Year (1995) :*PWI Feud of the Year (1997) vs. Diamond Dallas Page :*PWI Match of the Year (1987) vs. Ricky Steamboat no WrestleMania III :*PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1989) :*PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1988) :*PWI Wrestler of the Year (1988) :*PWI ranked him #'2' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1992 :*PWI ranked him #'9' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" em 2003 :*PWI ranked him #'57' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" com Hulk Hogan em 2003 *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)USWA Unified World Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) :*WCW World War 3 (1995) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)WWC North American Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Championship (2 vezes) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) :*King of the Ring (1987) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Match of the Year (1987) vs. Ricky Steamboat at WrestleMania III :*Wrestling Observer Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) :*Worst Worked Match of the Year with Hulk Hogan vs. Arn Anderson, Meng, The Barbarian, Ric Flair, Kevin Sullivan, Z-Gangsta e The Ultimate Solution em um Towers of Doom match no Uncensored Ligações externas * Site oficial * Perfil no WWE Alumni